


Just be You

by itbeajen



Series: Ike and Floofs [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Doggos - Freeform, F/M, Gen, More floof, Vet!Reader, Zoo Keeper!Ike, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Living next door to a neighbor that's a vet that takes care of pets, Ike's gotten used to your occasional animals going rampant around the front lawn.But never would he have thought that he'd get mowed down by one, er two, of them when he goes out to  help you.





	Just be You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.
> 
> Modern!AU - Vet!Reader, Zoo Keeper!Ike

"So neither of you are working today?"   
  
"Yup," Mist nodded as she ate her cereal, "[F/N]'s giving the whole office a two day break."  
  
"Can you guys afford to do that?"  
  
"Well, we're not the  _only_  vets around, so yes," Mist grumbled and mumbled, "I wonder what [F/N]'s doing."  
  
Ike shrugged, about to comment when there was the sudden noise of barking coming from your house. The siblings make eye contact and Mist laughed, "Maybe you should go check that out."  
  
The older of the two takes a glance out of the window, but the barking has yet to cease, and there was no sign of you either. Of course, Ike's gotten used to the occasional rampant ball of fluff or feathers, and occasionally scales, running about the front lawn of yours or his yard. But he was not expecting to be mowed down by not one, but two dogs.  
  
"Wha-" All that's heard is a thud, and Mist gets up from her chair in surprise upon hearing the laughter from her brother.  
  
"H-Hey, s-stop that. It tickles. Hey!" Ike struggled as he tried  ~~pushing~~  moving the massive and small fluffy dogs, but they all were relentless. They licked, they barked, and they cuddled up against the rather muscular male. But they only stopped when they heard your voice, "C'mere boys!"  
  
Their heads perked up, glancing here and there for your voice. Once they spotted you, they immediately dashed over to you, where you were attempting to dangle a bag of treats above you. But curse your shorter stature as the bigger dog began to attempt to stand on their hind legs to reach the treats. But before you're completely toppled over by the dogs, a hand is placed on your shoulder and another takes the bag of treats out of your hands and lifts it higher.   
  
"Hey, calm down, you'll all get your treats," Ike's voice was close, much closer than you expected. And of course, the best way to find out was through physical contact, so when the large white Akita dog placed both of its fore paws onto you, the additional weight of the dog caused you to stumble slightly backward right into Ike.  
  
"Woah, you okay?" he glances down at you and you give him a slow nod, only to flinch slightly when the dog barks directly into your face. You look forward, a sly grin settles on your lips as gently place your hands around the dog's face. Carefully squishing its cheeks you cooed, "Okay, you troublemaker, calm down, and  _sit_."  
  
With that last command, the dog is back on all four, its fluffy tail wagging back and forth as the other circled around you and Ike before settling down patiently staring above your head. You glanced up and you laughed, "Thanks for the save."  
  
"Well, not the first time I've seen someone struggle with animals," he chuckled and then softly placed the treats on your head, "Here you go."  
  
"You wanna do it?" you asked, you give the dogs a quick glance and you sighed, "I think I might get mobbed again if I try."  
  
"Sure," he hands you the bag anyways though. You hold onto it as he opens the bag. He waves the treat with his arm, clearly amused by the way the dogs follow his hand intently. You laughed, "You can probably have them do tricks, they're trained."  
  
"Really?"   
  
There was child-like amazement in his eyes and you nodded, "It's mostly simple stuff like sit and roll over, I think that Pomeranian knows hand and play dead though."  
  
Ike didn't seem to know where to start and you closed the bag of treats with one hand and with the other dragged Ike away from the dogs and you turned back to them, "Stay!"  
  
They all twitched slightly before staying and Ike murmured, "That's cool."  
  
"Right?" you laughed and then you took one treat out and you laughed, "Okay, let's see what they can do!"  
  
***   
  
Mist yawned as she glanced up at the clock. You and Ike have been playing with the dogs for  _hours_  now. She glanced out the window, and called out, "Hey, you two dog lovers, don't you think you guys should take a break?"   
  
Both you and Ike turn around from where you're sitting on the lawn side by side, after exchanging a glance, you laughed, "Why, Mist? You hungry?"  
  
She laughed, "Maybe."  
  
"I can make you guys dinner," you offered. Ike got up first, offering a hand to help you up, which you gratefully accepted. The two fluffy dogs trotted over to you before nuzzling your leg and you chuckled, "These two goofballs probably need food too."  
  
"We can't impose on you anymore then we already have though," Ike responded. You laugh it off and wave away his comment, "Oh come on, you helped me take care of these two dogs the whole day, it's the least I can do."  
  
"I'll take you up on your offer of dinner if my brother doesn't!" Mist eagerly responded. There's a bright smile on her face and Ike sighed, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Ike, please, I would not have been able to take care of these two, let alone catch them before they ran off, if it weren't for your save."  
  
"Well," Ike paused and Mist ran up to you two hooking her arms around both of you, "I say we go!"  
  
***  
  
"It smells so good," Mist sighed in contentment. Ike nodded in agreement and he asked, "Are you sure you don't need help?"  
  
"I'm sure," you laughed as you finished making the simple tomato-based pasta for the sirloin steak dinner. Mist pops another piece of fried shrimp into her mouth and smiled, "You  _have_  to teach me."  
  
"Please do," Ike agreed. There was a playful smirk on his face, but he's distracted by the bark of the dogs that were circling the dinner table and he reaches down, petting one of them while scratching behind its ears just lightly.  
  
"I'm surprised you took the two dogs home though, [F/N]," Mist commented as the pomeranian pawed at her leg to be placed onto her lap. She lifted it onto her lap, where it curled up into a ball and you smiled, "Their owners are coming by later today, so I'm watching over them until they come over."  
  
"Ooh," Mist was petting the small pup and she asked, "Would you ever want a pet of your own?"  
  
You hum in consideration and said, "Maybe a cat or a bunny."  
  
"Not a dog?"  
  
"Ah well," you laughed, "I like all animals, I just want all of them. They're so cute, you know?"  
  
Ike nods, but doesn't respond as he's amusing himself by teasing the large Akita by dangling a piece of shrimp in the air. You glanced over and said, "Ike, don't."  
  
"I won't," he responds as he eats the fried shrimp for himself. The large Akita barks in protest, immediately jumping at Ike, pushing his chair back slightly. The male chuckles and you sighed, "I said don't."  
  
But there's a fond smile on your lips as you noticed the two siblings playing with the dogs and you shook your head before announcing, "Dinner's ready!"  
  
Immediately, the Akita and the Pomeranian make their way towards you even though the food you made was clearly not for them. You neatly plated the steak with some potato wedges, the pasta, and broccoli, and you smiled, "Here you two go."   
  
You clap your hands and called, "Okay you two, come here." You grabbed the bag of dog food that was seated on your counter, shaking it to catch their attention. The two scampered over to you, barking and whining the entire time while waiting for you to pour the food in.   
  
"Okay, okay, don't fight. Sit," you waited, and you smiled, "Good boys." Once you finished pouring the food and you took a step back, you laughed, "Go ahead."   
  
You washed up before sitting down, only to be surprised that neither of the two have touched their food yet.   
  
"We waited," Mist smiled and you chuckled, "Here I was thinking you didn't like my cooking."  
  
"No way! Your cooking is the best!"  
  
"Well then, go ahead and dig in you two."  
  
And dig in they did. You watched as both of them ate with unrestrained contentment sparkling in their eyes. You giggled at just how happy they were before you started eating, and you laughed, "Glad to know you guys like it."  
  
Ike looks up from the food, glances over to Mist before to you and he praised, "I can see why Mist always says your cooking is great."  
  
"It's amazing," Mist corrects him. And you laughed, "Thanks."  
  
Ike notices the way you're not really eating and he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're not eating."  
  
"Oh," you laughed, and then leaned back in your chair, "Whenever I see people enjoy the food I make, I just get really happy."  
  
Ike pauses and glances around the house. For a single family unit home, living alone must have felt lonely at some point in time. But he doesn't say anything, not when he sees just how content and pleased you are with feeding the two siblings. A small smile is seen on his lips, and Mist barely catches a glimpse of it before he resumed eating his dinner. Her gaze goes back to you, and you're finally eating now. She glances around, and then to you.  
  
"Hey [F/N]," the way she called your name softly automatically made you look at her. She gives you a really bright smile, "If you ever want, you can always feed my brother and I."  
  
Ike almost chokes, and looks at Mist as though she's gone insane. Your eyes widened at the idea and then laughter tumbles out, causing you to tear up from the implication.   
  
"Mist," Ike sighed, but the fond smile on your lips dissuades his worries that you may be offended. You wipe away at the tears that gathered at the corners of your eyes.   
  
"The idea's not bad," you admitted, and then looked between the two siblings, "After meeting you two, I have to admit my life isn't so dull anymore."  
  
Mist exchanges a glance with Ike, and both of them hesitate. But Ike breaks it and there's a smile on his face when he says it, "Guess we gotta thank Ranulf's cat."  
  
"You're right," you laughed and then sighed, "I'm really glad I got to meet you."   
  
There was a pause, and Mist pouted, "Hey, meet who? Me? Or Ike?"  
  
"Oh, uhm."  
  
"[F/N]?!" she whined, and you quickly stuttered, "N-No, I'm really glad I met you too, Mist. It's just, you know!"  
  
You looked away, and mumbled, "I was assuming we were talking about, well, the more... recent events."  
  
Mist watched with amusement as your normally confident and energetic composure slightly broke into nerves and dare she say, embarrassment. A sly grin grows on Mist's face, one that Ike quickly catches and he sighed, "Mist."  
  
She stops, a pout quickly taking over the smile, and you weakly laughed, "I enjoy both of your companies."  
  
"But mostly Ike's?"  
  
"Mist, I  _work_  with you," you deadpanned. Ike snorted in laughter and Mist immediately slaps his arm, "Hey!"  
  
"But, you know, I love your energy, Mist. You always bring a smile to my face."  
  
"Glad to know she's not causing disasters."  
  
"Excuse you, I'm perfectly capable of working hard and doing well!" Mist countered. Giggles spill from your lips and Ike said, "Glad I got to meet you too, neighbor."  
  
"Yup, and as you said, with Mist around, I'd definitely see you around more," you laughed. Ike smiled and Mist pouted, "Okay, but it's not a bad thing, now is it?"  
  
"No, not at all," you smiled and got up, taking their empty plates, but immediately Ike gets up, taking them from you. He gives you a small smile, "It's okay."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yeah! You cooked, we'll wash-"  
  
"No, not you, Mist," Ike chuckled, "I don't want you breaking her plates."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
You laughed, and you gently steer the girl towards the dogs, "You can keep those two occupied, I'll go help clean."  
  
Mist pouted, and she sighed, "Fine."  
  
***  
  
Mist went out to walk the dogs in the backyard while you and Ike shared the small kitchen sink to clean all the plates and utensils. You shook your head fondly as you looked out the kitchen window, watching her play with the dogs.  
  
"Does she normally play with them at the office?" Ike asked. You glanced up and shook your head, "No, she'll pet them at most, since I always have her running around the office."  
  
Ike glances down at you, and then you asked, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, uhm," Ike's gaze shifts towards the plates, as though he's making sure he's rinsing them off properly, "Was just curious. Both of us are so busy, haven't really had the opportunity to spend time with her."  
  
"Mm, you two live on your own out here huh?"  
  
"Ah, well... parents passed away."  
  
There was silence, but you gently nudged him with your shoulder. He glances down, his bright blue hues filled with confusion when he meets your gentle gaze, "I'm sorry."  
  
He chuckled, "Don't worry about it. You didn't know. I'm glad she's doing well at her workplace though." His voice drifted into a murmur and he mumbled, "It was nice seeing you take care of her."  
  
"She's like a younger sister I always wanted," you admitted. Ike shook his head, "She's a handful."  
  
The laughter that tumbles out of your lips has him stunned, and you looked up at him, "What?"  
  
"No, I-" he paused, and he admitted, "Was never good at talking to people."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and Ike internally sighs.  _Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that._  But when he looks over to see your reaction, your shoulders are trembling and his eyes widened, "[F/N]? Are you-"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be laughing at you," you burst into laughter and leaned forward, resting your forehead on your forearm that was supporting your weight over the counter. "I'm so sorry, Ike. It's just-"  
  
You paused, taking in a deep breath before standing up straight. With a gentle bump with your smaller figure, you laughed, "You're fine, Ike.  
  
"I don't need you to be able to hold a conversation with me the entire time. I'm already comfortable with you the way you are, silly. Mist warned me about it, but I really don't think it's anything bad," you reassured him. After washing the last dish and relieving yourself from the gloves and gently patting his back, "Just be yourself, just like how Mist is herself."  
  
You glanced out the window, and laughed, "And speaking of your sister, maybe I should go save her from getting trampled by the dogs."  
  
Ike watched as you walked out, and he mumbled, "'Just be yourself,' huh?" A smile grows on his lips and he chuckled. The longer he knew you, the more interesting you became. 

**Author's Note:**

> MAY AND MORGAN
> 
> DOGGOS
> 
> AND IKE AND FLOOF
> 
> AND DO YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING??? FROM ACROSS THE OCEANS???


End file.
